1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a tactical vest with an adjustable collar and/or an adjustable pre-defined rifle positioning system for law enforcement, military, and similar operations.
2. Background Art
Tactical vests are used by the military and specialized law enforcement units. The vests may include body armor to protect the wearer from enemy projectiles. Some tactical vests have a specialized function, for example, a tactical vest specially designed for medical personnel.
It is known in the art that tactical vests come equipped with or without a protective collar. In the case of the collared vests, the collar may interfere with other protective equipment. For example, the collar may interfere with the proper seating of the wearer's helmet causing the helmet to be pushed unnaturally forward. Therefore, there is a need to have a tactical vest with the design flexibility to raise or lower the collar under certain circumstances.
There is also a need for a rifle retention system. The rifle retention system allows the user to quickly bring his or her weapon up to the shoulder such that the firearm is automatically brought to a pre-set position allowing for greater shooting accuracy.